Endless?
by Eleanor von Ham
Summary: Naja... Draco und Harry sind als einzige über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Was soll man da noch sagen?...ich hasse summaries lanmerkungen upl
1. On the loo

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Mrs. Rowling und ihren Anwälten. Außer das Heroin. Das hat der Bayerkonzern erfunden.  
  
Es wird slash geben und Drogenkonsum und Tote und Kitsch. Sollten diese Dinge jemanden stören, bitte ich rechtherzlich darum, einfach kommentarlos zu verschwinden. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
"..." Gespräche  
...' Gedanken  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I. Auf dem Klo...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ein außergewöhnlich schlechtgelaunter Draco Malfoy, anerkannter Prinz des Hauses Slytherin und Erbe eines nicht unbedeutenden Vermögens, schlürfte auf vollkommen unmalfoyhafte Art und Weise in das Mädchenklo im ersten Stock. Es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass dies gegen die Regeln von Hogwarts verstieß. Aber warum sollte es auch? Nur ein anderer Schüler hatte sich entschlossen seine Ferien ebenfalls in diesen versifften, alten Gemäuern zu verbringen: Harry Potter.   
  
Und dann war besagter jemand noch nicht einmal zur Stelle, wenn man ihn brauchte. Draco hatte nicht schlecht Lust sich mit Potter zu prügeln oder sich wenigstens ein verletzendes Wortgefecht mit ihm zu liefern. Sein Unmut über die Welt im allgemeinen und Potter im besonderen verflog jedoch sofort, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem Bild vollkommener Schönheit eingefangen wurde: seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. [ach ja...Narzissmus ist schon was tolles...]  
  
Draco strich sich eine Strähne seidigen, weißblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht, worauf der Spiegel ihm auf unmissverständliche Weise zu zwinkerte. Der Blonde setzte sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf und stützte sich auf einem der halbkaputten Waschbecken ab, um seinem Gegenüber einen Kuss auf die gläsernen Lippen zu hauchen. Er konnte die Kälte des Materials schon spüren, als hinter ihm ein unangenehmes Kichern erklang. Er wirbelte herum und fast wäre ihm ein Schrei des Entsetzens entkommen. Aber dieser abrupte Wechsel von vollkommener Perfektion zum genauen Gegenteil hätte wahrscheinlich jedem einen Schock fürs Leben eingejagt. Hinter [aber jetzt ja eigentlich vor] Draco schwebte der milchig-weiße Gasnebel der Maulenden Myrte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wandelte sich von Angst über Abneigung zu Ekel und das in nur wenigen Sekunden.  
  
Auch der Geist bemerkte dies und fing mit einem unerträglichen Schluchzer an zu weinen. Erst schniefte sie nur leicht, doch dann rollten dicke Tränen über die Wangen der Toten. Während dieser Prozess langsam vonstatten ging, zeterte sie ununterbrochen über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt und wie gemein es sei, dass niemand Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle nahm, nur weil sie schon tot war.  
  
"Sei still!", zischte Draco. Myrte wurde ihrem Namen nur all zu gerecht, was sowohl die Nerven als auch die Geduld des Blonden auf eine harte Probe stellte. Außerdem war sie seit langem das erste Mädchen, das sich seinen Befehlen widersetzte. Der Geist flog weiterhin maulend seine Bahnen.   
  
Draco verstieß gegen seine Prinzipien und wiederholte die Aufforderung zur Ruhe, wenn auch in deutlich gereizterem Ton. Als das tote Mädchen immer noch keine Anstallten machte dem nachzukommen, riss Draco entgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar unverständlich Wörter und der Geist viel mit einem leisen "klong" zu Boden.   
  
Der junge Slytherin atmete erleichtert auf und genoss die Stille, als aus einer der Kabinen ein befremdliches Geräusch drang.   
Ob das wohl Potty ist?', dachte Draco bei sich.   
Was er wohl so allein auf dem Klo macht?'   
Mit wenigen langen Schritten stand er der Toilette. Dort lies er sich geschmeidig auf die Knie herab und schaute unter der Tür hindurch.   
  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war sogar noch seltsamer, als das vorherige Geräusch. Eine umgefallene Kerze rollte in Dracos Blickfeld, bevor eine besonders tiefe Fuge ihr Einhalt gebot. Nicht weit entfernt davon konnte die Scherben eines achtlos weggeworfenen Glasgefäßes und ein Stück Papier [1] ausmachen.   
Auch Harrys Füße befanden sich in Dracos sichtweite doch mit ihrer Stellung schien etwas nicht zu Stimmen.  
  
Schließlich ging Draco ein Licht auf. Nahe beim Lokus lag eine gebrauchte Spritze.   
'So so, der nette unschuldige Potter, Liebling aller Schwiegermütter und ach so toller Held ist also ein Fixer. Wer hätte das gedacht?'  
  
Der blonde Slytherin beschloss, wider seiner Erziehung, den anderen Jungen nicht einfach hier liegen zu lassen. 'Tja Potty, da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dich mit auf mein Zimmer zu nehmen' Gedacht, getan. Er öffnete die Kabine mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten und wenigen seines Zauberstabes. Draco trat ein und beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen. 'Ein bewusstloser, wehrloser Potter. Vollkommen neue Dimensionen eröffnen sich mir' Er streckte die Hand nach den Lippen seines Feindes aus, zog sie dann aber schnell wieder zurück. 'Lieber nicht. Wer weiß wohin das führen würde...'   
Er legte sich Harry nicht besonders sanft über die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen der Slytherins.   
  
[1] In dem Glasgefäß war Ascorbinsäure [=Vitamin C] und sein Heroin das hat er über der Kerze erwärmt und das Papier ist der Filter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. Das erste neugeschrieben Kapitel freu schreibt mir vielleicht ein paar kleine Reviews


	2. An angel?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Mrs. Rowling und ihren Anwälten. Außer das Heroin. Das hat der Bayerkonzern erfunden.

Es wird slash geben und Drogenkonsum und Tote und Kitsch. Sollten diese Dinge jemanden stören, bitte ich rechtherzlich darum, einfach kommentarlos zu verschwinden. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.  
Außerdem ungebetat...irgendwie sind mir alle Beta-Leser verloren gegangen...besser gesagt ich trau mich nicht mehr, mich bei ihnen zu melden, weil ich immer so faul war..."..." Gespräche  
...' Gedanken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

II. Ein Engel

-------------------------------------------------

Mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen ließ Draco den bewusstlosen Harry auf den Boden gleiten, wo dieser sofort in sich zusammensackte. Für kurze Zeit lauschte Draco noch dem erbitterten Wortgefecht, welches sich vor der vom Alter abgedunkelten Holztür zwischen McGonagal und Peeves abspielte.

Dracos Blick schweifte über unbrauchbare Unterrichtsutensilien, von denen einige noch aus der Gründerzeit Hogwarts stammen könnten.

Neben ausgestopften Hinkepanks, und einem Ding, das verdächtig nach dem Stachel eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters aussah, stand eine merkwürdig anmutende Version des Universums. Der Blonde konnte nicht umhin, die uralt wirkende Schildkröte anzustarren, die mit anmutigen Flossenschlägen vier Elefanten auf ihrem Panzer durch den Raum trug. Der Schild ihres Panzers war mit Kratern übersät und an den Randbereichen waren riesige Gletscher zu sehen. Auf den Schultern der Elefanten lag eine Reliefscheibe, auf deren Oberfläche Berge, Meere und selbst einige Ansiedlungen bis ins kleinste Detail zu sehen waren.

Draco konnte seine Augen immer noch nicht von diesem Weltenungetüm losreißen, als sich ein staubig klingendes, krächzendes Husten aus dessen Kehle entrang und es das Wort an ihn richtete: „Non oculos defigas me. Pueri adiuves"ungefähr: Starr mich nicht an. Hilf dem Jungen Dies erschreckte Draco so sehr, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten tat und über seine eigenen Beine stolperte. Die Stimmen vor der Tür verstummten, als Draco einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Selbst die Schildkröte und ihre vier Elefanten schienen den Atem anzuhalten, im Bewusstsein, dass jedes kleine Geräusch Draco verraten könnte.

Doch nach einiger Zeit setzte das Gespräch draußen wieder ein und entfernten sich ein weiteres Mal. Draco beschloss, Harry nun doch hier zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er ihn später noch holen. Doch kurz bevor seine Finger den Türknauf berührten, hielt die Echse ihn auf:„Fortuna tui favebat, tamen nunc tu destituendum non eum "Das Glück war dir hold, doch jetzt darfst du ihn nicht allein lassen.

Unsicher, ob das Wesen seine Sprache verstehen würde, versuchte, Draco einen ordentlichen lateinischen Satz zu bilden: „Sed nos invenibunt"Aber sie werden uns finden „Non vos invenibunt. Absunt"Sie werden euch nicht finden. Sie sind weg.

„Non menacio fallat"Belüge mich nicht, erwiderte der Blonde, die Schildkröte jedoch beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er wünschte sich, er könnte einfach wieder nach unten in die Kerker gehen und seine Ferien in Ruhe genießen aber Potters zusammen gesunkene Form jagte selbst ihm ob dieser Gedanken ein schlechtes Gewissen ein.

„Ach verdammt, Potter", Malfoy hob Harrys regungslosen Körper erneut auf seine Schulter und öffnete kurz darauf vorsichtig die Tür. Ein achtsamer Blick nach draußen verschaffte ihm die Sicherheit, dass die beiden Streithähne abgezogen waren.

‚Wehe, wenn mich dieses Vieh angelogen hat...', dachte er bei sich, bevor er das letzte Stück Weg zu den Kerkern antrat.

Endlich in der Sicherheit seines eigenen Zimmers angekommen, platzierte er Harry auf seinem Bett. Während er ein Feuer im Kamin anzündete, damit er wenigstens etwas in dem dunklen Raum sehen konnte, überlegte Draco, was er jetzt mit Potter machen würde. Es war wohl am besten, ihn einfach schlafen zu lassen, bis er von allein wieder aufwachte. „Toll Potter und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen?"

Immer noch vor sich hingrummelnd nahm er seine slytheringrüne Tagesdecke und wollte es sich gerade in einen der Ohrensessel beim Kamin gemütlich machen, als er, gegen seinen Willen besorgt, feststellte, dass Harry vielleicht frieren könnte, nur in seinen dünnen Roben.

Obwohl ihn diese unerwartet Führsorglichkeit anwiderte, fühlte es sich richtig an, Potter zuzudecken.

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ordentlich in seinen Decken eingemummelt war, lies sich Draco erneut in einem der Sessel nieder.

Er war schon fast im Traumland angekommen, als er ein leises Tippeln hörte. "Harry...komm her mein Süßer.", lockte er sanft und mit behänder Leichtfüßigkeit sprang ein schwarzes Tier auf seinen Schoß. Ein Kater, dessen Fell im Schein des Feuers seidig schimmerte. Er fixierte den blonden Slytherin mit seinen stechend grünen Augen, hörte dann aber, gelangweilt, wie es schien, damit auf und rollte sich auf dem Schoß seines Dosenöffners 1 zusammen.

Liebevoll kraulte Draco seinen Kater hinter den Ohren und leitete damit ein paar ausgiebige Streicheleinheiten ein. Harry lehnte sich im Dämmerschlaf laut schnurrend in die Berührungen seines Herrchens.

Dem blonden Jungen war es immer noch ein Rätsel, was ihn damals überkommen hatte.

Vollkommen unterkühlt, dem Tode näher als dem Leben, hatte das Kätzchen im Schnee gelegen, bevor es der sonst so herzlose Slytherin, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, mitgenommen hatte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich war ihm der Name deshalb als erstes eingefallen, weil Potters ständige Versuche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen genauso bemitleidenswert waren, wie der kleine Kater im Schnee.

Diese Begründung war gut und glaubwürdig gewesen. Alle Mitglieder seines Hauses hatten sie ihm abgenommen. Das Problem war nur, dass er sie in letzter Zeit selbst nicht mehr recht glauben konnte.

Doch im Moment wollte Draco nur noch schlafen und versuchte dies Gedanken so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen. Zum Glück für Dracos Geisteszustand waren seine Bemühungen auch bald von Erfolg gekrönt, denn von Harrys Schnurren eingelullt, entglitt er schon bald in Morpheus Reich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco von seinem Kater geweckt, der ihn unruhig mit seinen Krallen piesackte. "Was willst du nun schon wieder?", fragte er das Tier säuerlich, doch der Kater lies sich vom schroffen Ton seines Versorgers nicht einschüchtern und lief, gemächlich wie immer, auf das Himmelbett zu.

Draco erhob sich mit schmerzendem Rücken und lies ein theatralisches Ächzen erklingen. Noch immer verschlafen schlürfte Draco hinüber zu seinem Bett.

„Hey, bist du wach?", fragte er. Als Harry nicht reagierte, rüttelte Draco den schlafenden Jungen an der Schulter.

„Potter! Wach endlich auf"Doch wie so oft schien Potter einen neuen Weg gefunden zu haben, ihn zu demütigen: Einfache und pure Nichtachtung.

Resignierend zog er sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Potter. Pottie. Wach endlich auf."Während Draco Harry weiterhin kindische Sticheleien an den schlummernden Kopf warf, begann die Sonne die ersten wärmenden Strahlen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu senden. Einige schafften es sogar, sich ihren Weg in die Tiefen der Kerker zu bahnen. Denn ganz ähnlich wie der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hatte Dracos Zimmer ein riesiges Fenster, das Ausblick in den großen See gab. 1 Die vom Wasser gefilterten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne tauchte den Raum in beinah unheimliches, blaugrün schimmerndes Licht. Die Bewegungen des Wassers ließen das Licht tanzen. Über die Wände, den Boden und Harrys entspanntes Gesicht.

„Los Potter wach schon auf, sonst verpasst du was. So schön war es lange nicht mehr"

Und tatsächlich, Harrys Unterbewusstsein suchte sich gerade jenen Moment aus, ihn in die harte Realität zurück zustoßen.

Grüne Augen öffneten sich gemächlich, weiteten sich jedoch überrascht, als sie das andere Wesen zum ersten Mal wahrnahmen. „Wer...Was bist du?"Dracos sonst so weißes Haar schillerte in allen erdenklichen Fassetten von Blau und Grün, es schien fast wie eine Seetang Krone auf den Haupt eines Meeresgottes.

„Bist du ein...Gott?", fragte Harry, „Oder ein Engel?"Bevor Draco irgendetwas erwidern konnte ließ sich der andere schon wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Bringst du mich zu ihm?", murmelte Harry nur noch und driftete erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Pfff...Potter", brachte Draco endlich heraus, „und ich dachte immer, du hältst mich für einen Dämon"

1 Ich hab Mal irgendwo gelesen, sie hätte das in einem Interview gesagt und fand die Idee nicht schlecht...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...das zweite Kapitel ist überarbeitet und ich mag es schon wieder überhaupt nicht mehr...egal

Falls es noch andere Freaks da draußen gegen sollte, die fanfics auf Latein schreiben und lesen würden, sollen die sich bitte melden. Dine und ich haben nämlich beschlossen das mal zu machen, falls also noch jemand Lust hat, mailt mir. Dann können wir eine kleine Yahoo! Group auf machen und uns voll und ganz unserer Freakigkeit widmen.


	3. Why?

Warnung: ich befürchte, dass es ziemlich kitschig wird...aber ich reis mich jetzt zusammen...mag so was eigentlich net  
  
Irgendwie weiß ich jetzt gar nicht mehr, wo ich slash einbauen wollte...*verwirrtsei*...mal überlegen... ich glaub diese Kapitel noch nich  
  
@snuffkin: leider falsch geraten. Der Engel soll Harry zu jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit bringen... wer schlau ist, kann sich jetzt die ganze Geschichte zusammen reimen...ich bin so einfallslos *wein* die anderen böse Slytherins wissen nichts von dem Kater, weil Draco ihn nur in seinem Zimmer hält  
  
@Iljana: danke...bin in Deutsch nicht wirklich toll...*idiotinsei*  
  
@alle anderen die reviewt haben: danke, danke, danke  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
III. Warum?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Malfoy saß lange, den grazilen Körper des schwarzhaarigen Jungen betrachtend, neben dem großen Himmelbett, bis sein Blick schließlich an den wohlgeformten Lippen [1] des Schlafenden hängen blieb. 'Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen?' langsam beugte er sich vor...  
  
Doch bevor Dracos Lippen ihr Ziel erreichen konnten hielt der junge Slytherin inne, um sich erneut wegen dieser Gedanken zu schelten.  
  
'Was bin ich nur für ein Malfoy?'  
  
Seine Augen fuhren die Konturen des von rabenschwarzen Haaren gekrönten Gesichtes nach.  
  
'Ach Potter, warum musstest du unbedingt ein Gryffindore werden? Warum hast du nur meine Hand ausgeschlagen, als ich sie dir damals im Zug angeboten habe? Das hat alles so viel schwerer gemacht...' (Bemerkung einer Beta- Leserin(aldi-sama): Warum hätte er die hand nehmen sollen...er hatte doch schon eine...)  
  
Draco war der Tatsache nicht gewahr, aber er hing, während er sich diese Gedanken über Harry machte, immer noch in jener ziemlich instabilen Haltung über dem jungen Gryffindor, als sein Kater lautlos hinter ihm auf den Stuhl sprang und dem Blonden dadurch einen leichten Schups verpasste, der leider (?) immer noch stark genug war, um ihn direkt auf Harry fallen zu lassen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Harry schlug von der Berührung geweckt überrascht die Augen auf...  
  
Mit einem Mal herrschte vollkommene Stille. Keine Bewegung, keine Geräusche. Sekunde dehnten sich und nahmen das ausmaß von stunden an, während ein einziger Gedanke Besitz von Dracos Geist ergriff. 'Ich werde diesem verdammten Vieh höchst persönlich den Hals umdrehen!' (Bemerkung von aldi-sama: sehr romantisch, wirklich....)  
  
Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er löste sich hastig wieder von Harry. Er wollte nur noch weg. Egal wohin, Hauptsache so weit wie möglich weg von Potter, der ihn auslachen, ihn verachten würde...  
  
'Das hast du nun davon...' hallte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch Potters Hand hinderte ihn daran. "Ich will mit dir reden." erklang dessen Stimme hinter dem Rücken des Blonden. Langsam drehte er sich um und lies sich resignierend auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Man konnte Harry ansehen, dass ihn diese wenigen Bewegungen sehr viel Kraft gekostet hatten. "Was willst du?" fragte der Slytherin mit gewohnt blasiertem Ton.  
  
(aldi-sama: sex, sex, sex...würde ich zumindest wollen...nein...nicht beachten)  
  
"Wo bin ich?"  
  
"In meinem Zimmer."  
  
"Hast du mich gefunden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum hast du mich nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Drogenkonsum an dieser Schule erlaubt ist."  
  
"Hm, wahrscheinlich nicht. Draco? "  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Sein Unterkiefer driftete plötzlich sehr schnell in Richtung des Bodens und hätte den Kontakt zu seinem Besitzer wohl gänzlich verloren, wäre er nicht in weiser Voraussicht von Mutter Natur fest mit dem Rest des Schädels verbunden gewesen.  
  
Auf diese vollkommen unmalfoysche art und Weise blickte der Blonde den vor ihm liegenden Jungen an, welcher die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, als ob er entschieden hätte weiter zuschlafen, während Dracos Kopf von mehreren Gedanken auf einmal überrollt wurde. Harry hatte ihn beim Vornamen genannt und, was in den Augen des Slytherins noch viel absonderlicher war, er hatte ihm gedankt.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass Harry weder gelacht, noch die kleinste Spur Verachtung in seiner Stimme hatte. 'Hat er überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich ihn geküsst habe?...Nein. Nein! NEIN! Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst! Es war ein blöder Unfall...aber er muss es doch gemerkt haben, oder?'  
  
Er wusste, dass es letztendlich sowieso egal war, denn was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und kann auch von einem Draco Malfoy nicht rückgängig gemacht werden und lies diese Gedanken deshalb schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder fallen, um sich an Harry zu wenden.  
  
"Harry?" fragte er fast schon behutsam  
  
Der junge Gryffindore öffnete verschlafen die Augen: "Ja?" "Warum hast du gefixt?" ... ..."Warum hast du mich geküsst?"  
  
"Wa...was?"  
  
"Sag mir warum du mich geküsst hast und ich sage dir warum ich fixe."  
  
Dracos Blicke schweiften verlegen zur Decke, als ob er hoffte, die Lösung seines Problems dort geschrieben zu finden.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich die smaragd-grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, selbst die geringste Regung wahrnehmend, auf sein Antlitz hefteten. Nicht das kleinste Muskelzucken würde ihnen entgehen und er würde es schon zu deuten wissen.  
  
'Was zum Teufel soll da zu deuten sein?'  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen, um wenigstens eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung für diesen Missgeschick zu finden. 'Er hält mich bestimmt für schwul...und pervers gleich mit dazu!' Eine kleine Stimme, die sehr nach der seines Vaters klang, wiederholte einen Satz immer und immer wieder:'Das hast du nun davon'  
  
"Schnauze", wollte er eigentlich nur denken, doch die Worte hatten sich seiner Kehle entrungen, bevor er sie zurück halten konnte. Harry blickte ihn jetzt vollkommen verwirrt an.  
  
Als Draco das bemerkt stotterte er ein verlegenes "Ich meinte nicht dich" hervor.  
  
"Du willst mir also noch antworten?"  
  
Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte Malfoy seine Fassung wieder und sagte etwas unterkühlt: "Glaubst du wirklich ich wollte dich küssen? Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht, dann sprang mir mein Kater auf den Rücken und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht.  
  
Harry musterte ihn abschätzend. " Jetzt bist du dran! Warum fixt du?"  
  
"Du hast eine Katze? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht..."  
  
"Ja ich habe eine Katze, aber warum fix..." Der Slytherin verstummte sofort, als er sah, wie Tränen einen feuchten Pfad über Harrys Wangen zogen. Draco hätte sich selbst verfluchet, wäre ihm auf die Schnelle ein guter Fluch eingefallen. Wie konnte er nur so gefühllos sein (aldi-sama: früher hat ihn das ja auch nie gestört...(da hat sie schon recht aber die zwei sind doch eh total OOC)) Er wollte es wieder gut machen...bloß wie? Doch diese Frage hatte sich schon im nächsten Moment erübrigt. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken hatte er sich auf das Bett gesetzt und Harry in den Arm genommen.  
  
Diese Tat überraschte beide. Draco selbst wahrscheinlich mehr als Harry. In jenem Augenblick verlor der Junge der lebt zur Gänze die Beherrschung und weinte und wimmerte in den Armen seines Feindes.  
  
Malfoy Junior zog den zitternden Körper des Gryffindores noch näher an seinen Körper und Harry verlor jegliche Scheu. Er erzählte dem Blonden alles. Warum er fixte und...ja sogar alles über sich und Wood.  
  
[1] Eigentlich müssten seine Lippen wegen dem ständigen Drogenkonsum ja schrumpelig und hässlich sein, aber hey...das ist 'ne Fanfic und noch dazu eine, in der eigentlich slash geplant ist, da kann einer der beiden ja keine Lippen haben, die aussehen wie getrocknete Aprikosen. Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr über diesen Fehler hinweg sehen könntet...danke an aldi-sama für den Hinweis... Außerdem kann er Zaubersprüche dagegen angewendet haben, oder so was in der Art...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so nun ist es doch wieder kitschig geworden und ihr wisst immer noch nicht, warum Harry fixt, aber im nächsten Kapitel erzähl ich's euch. Ganz ehrlich  
  
hat 's euch gefallen? reviewt und erzählt es mir... 


	4. Because yuo're gonna be the one?

Ich hab's überarbeitet. Das andere war nur 'ne Zwischenlösung, damit ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst.  
  
Also erst mal kommt wider 'ne Vorrede...  
  
Ich lass den Gaststar doch weg, denn es würde der story wahrscheinlich mehr schaden als nützen. Außerdem hat sich niemand wirklich einen bestimmte gewünscht...  
  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt garantiert nicht vor nächste woche Sonntag. Ich fahr nämlich nach England und kann da höchstwahrscheinlich nicht ins Internet...so 'ne Scheiße...  
  
So natürlich größten dank an diejenigen welche mir reviewt haben: snuffkin,  
  
angel-liam, sweetC18, tentakula  
  
Jetzt erfahrt ihr alles über wood und harry und warum er fixt...glaub ich zumindest...  
  
Langsam müssten doch auch mal Entzugserscheinungen auftreten, oder?...armer harry du musst schon so manches durchmachen, aber immerhin wirst du von Draco getröstet...  
  
So genug rumsiniert, jetzt geht's weiter...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IV. Because you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür zur Umkleide der Gryffindors. Als  
  
er eintrat bot sich ihm ein wohl bekanntes Bild: Wood saß in sich  
  
zusammengesunken auf einer Bank und schien vollkommen abwesend. So  
  
leise wie möglich kniete er sich vor seinen Geliebten. 'Das ist also  
  
der Mensch, den ich über alles liebe?'  
  
Sanft rüttelte er an Olivers Schulter. Woraufhin dieser ziemlich  
  
verschlafen die Augen öffnete, ziemlich oft blinzelte und ihn  
  
schließlich mit einem etwas dumm-doofen Blick an sah. 'Hat er mich  
  
doch schon wieder erwischt! Ich muss vorsichtiger sein!...die  
  
Umkleide ist nun wirklich nicht der geheimste Ort.'  
  
"Harp versprich mir, dass du niemals fixt!" Diese Worte kamen über  
  
seine Lippen ohne, dass er sie in Gedanken geformt oder überhaupt  
  
vorgehabt hatte sie auszusprechen. Ein süßes, kleines, wie Wood fand,  
  
äußerst verführerisches Lächeln breitete sich über Harrys  
  
Gesicht. "Du weißt, dass ich alles mache, was du willst." Die Lippen,  
  
die eben noch lächelten, berührten nun sanft die des anderen Jungen.  
  
Sacht strich Oliver durch Harrys rabenschwarze Haare. Gerade als er  
  
den Kuss vertiefen wollte löste sich Harry von ihm.  
  
"Warum darf ich nicht auch?" Verliebt schaute der Kapitän der  
  
Gryffindormanschaft seinen Gegenüber an. Das war sein Harp, wie er  
  
ihn kannte und liebte.  
  
Leise flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Geliebten: "Weil du derjenige  
  
sein könntest, der mich rettet?"  
  
...  
  
"Harp...bitte... es ging einfach nicht mehr..." Wieder hatte er es  
  
getan. Wieder hatte er sein Versprechen Harry gegenüber gebrochen. Er  
  
hatte es getan. War zu schwach gewesen. War dem Zauber des Rausches  
  
wieder unterlegen gewesen und Harry hatte ihn wieder gefunden. Wie  
  
schon so oft. Und wieder sah er etwas in den Augen seines Freundes  
  
zerbrechen. "Aber, du hast mir versprochen, dass du damit aufhörst!",  
  
entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige fast hysterisch. Deutlich sah Wood,  
  
dass sich Tränen in den Augen des Jüngeren bildeten. Tränen der  
  
Enttäuschung, der Trauer und der Sorge um ihn. "Ich weiß.", gab er  
  
resignierend zurück: "Ich schwöre...ich schwöre, das war das letzte  
  
Mal und wenn ich mein Versprechen noch Mal breche soll mich der  
  
Teufel holen!"  
  
...  
  
"Oliver!" Er hätte so etwas nicht schwören sollen. Nicht als  
  
Zauberer! Er hatte seinen Schwur gebrochen und prompt seine Rechnung  
  
dafür bekommen.  
  
Harry kniete über Wood und versuchte verzweifelt, dessen Atem zu  
  
spüren. Doch da war nichts, was er spüren hätte können. Oliver hatte  
  
aufgehört zu atmen. Der letzte Schuss hatte ihm das Leben genommen.  
  
Ein krampfhaftes Wimmern entrang sich der Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen  
  
und kurz darauf fing er an zu weinen. Salzige Tropfen rannen in  
  
Strömen über seine Wangen und benetzten auch Olivers Gesicht.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so verharrte. Wie lange er seine  
  
Enttäuschung und seine Trauer aus sich heraus weinte und schrie,  
  
direkt in das Gesicht seines toten Geliebten, erst nach einer Weile  
  
legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn behutsam von  
  
Woods Leiche weg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Verstehst du Draco? Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Hätte ich mich besser  
  
unter Kontrolle gehabt wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben. Ich hätte  
  
einen Arzt holen können und er hätte überlebt."  
  
"Das ist mal wieder typisch Potter! Du bildest dir viel zu viel auf  
  
dich ein! Die Welt dreht sich nicht bloß um dich und wenn es Woods  
  
Schicksal war hätte nicht einmal der große Potter etwas dagegen  
  
ausrichten können! Selbst Zauberer können Todgeweihte nicht retten!",  
  
erwiderte Malfoy in seiner gewohnten, abweisenden Art, hielt Harry  
  
aber trotzdem noch fest in seinen Armen. Und diesmal war ihm der  
  
Schwarzhaarige sogar dankbar für diese Weise zu reden. Es machte es ihm  
  
irgendwie einfacher die Situation zu verkraften...er saß hier  
  
immerhin in den Armen seines Erzfeindes und weinte. Weinte sich alle  
  
Trauer und allen Frust von der Seele.  
  
'Wie konnte es nur soweit mit mir kommen? Hier sitze ich nun. So nah  
  
bei Draco und es gefällt mir. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber es ist  
  
so. Ich weiß, dass ich so was nicht fühlen dürfte...was wird dann aus  
  
Woody?' Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder einen anderen zu  
  
lieben...Warum eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich,  
  
um sich zu schützen, um nicht noch mal verletzt zu werden. Doch sein  
  
Geliebter war jetzt schon fast drei Jahre tot. War es nicht langsam Zeit sich, wieder zu öffnen? Seinem Leben wieder einen anderen Sinn als Trauer und Drogen zu geben? Draco kannte sein Geheimnis jetzt. Er war der einzige, dem Harry seine Gedanken anvertraut hatte und jetzt fühlte er sich überraschend erleichtert. Draco war vielleicht gar nicht der fiese, kleine Schnösel für den er immer gehalten wurde. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar so etwas wie Freund werden. Es wäre immerhin ein Anfang...  
  
"...und außerdem," , holte ihn der Blonde wieder in die Gegenwart  
  
zurück "wenn du ihn so sehr liebst, warum brichst du dann dein  
  
Versprechen und fixt?"  
  
"Weil ich hoffe, auf die gleich Weise wie er zu sterben...", dachte  
  
Harry mehr, als das er es sagte, doch er war sich nicht mehr sicher,  
  
ob er das wirklich noch wollte. Deshalb unterbrach er den grauäugigen  
  
Jungen, als er nachhacken wollte mit den Worten: "Bitte Draco ich  
  
will jetzt nicht darüber reden... du, Draco?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Darf ich hier bleiben?", war es aus ihm herausgerutscht. Seine Unterbewusstsein hatte also einen Entschluss gefasst, nur der Verstand war leider noch nicht darüber informiert wurden. 'Gott Harry, was denkst du dir? Glaubst du wirklich, Draco hat Lust, den Rest seiner Ferien mit dir zu verbringen?'  
  
"Wenn du willst."  
  
Erstaunt drehte Harry den Kopf zu Draco um und schaute genau in  
  
dessen wunderschöne, silber-grauen Augen.  
  
Silber-graue Meere überschwemmten smaragd-grüne Urwälder und verloren  
  
sich vollkommen in ihnen. Beide konnten lange weder genug  
  
Kraft noch Mut dazu aufbringen die Verbindung dieses Blickes zu  
  
lösen. Es gab für beide nichts  
  
mehr auf dem Antlitz diese Erde, als die Augen des Gegenüber. Doch  
  
auf einmal lies Harry, der Kater, dem Anschein nach vollkommen grundlos (der wird schon  
  
seine Gründe haben...) , einen Mark erschütternden Schrei ertönen.  
  
Wie die scharfe Klinge eines von geübter Hand geschwungenen Schwertes  
  
durchtrennte der Schall den Faden ihrer Verbindung und sie endete  
  
genauso abrupt wie sie angefangen hatte.  
  
"Wir sollten vielleicht ein paar von deinen Sachen holen...", warf  
  
der Blonde ein, um die etwas peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.  
  
Also machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, in den Gryffindoreturm.  
  
Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich wie alte Freunde. Nur nebenbei bemerkte Harry, dass es bereits Mittag war. Natürlich wusste der Gryffindore, dass er  
  
eigentlich vor Hunger fast sterben müsste, aber er wusste ebenfalls,  
  
warum sich kein Hungergefühl einstellte und er hatte unheimliche  
  
Angst vor dem was noch folgen würde: Schüttelfrost, Krämpfe,  
  
Erbrechen, kurz: Entziehungserscheinungen.  
  
Schon oft hatte er eher halbherzig versucht aufzuhören, doch auch  
  
wenn sein Verstand damals schon willig gewesen sein sollte, hatte sich  
  
sein Unterbewusstsein doch immer wieder erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt. Denn es  
  
wollte nichts weiter, als leben und sterben wie Wood. Doch jetzt war  
  
es etwas anderes. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte den Entschluss gefasst, mit dem  
  
fixen aufzuhören und Oliver zu überwinden, was nicht vergessen heißt und es würde alles daran setzen dies auch zu schaffen. Das wusste Harry natürlich nicht, aber  
  
er fühlte, dass er es diesmal schaffen konnte...mit der Hilfe des Blonden neben ihm.  
  
So setzten sie ihren Weg fort und waren schon nach kurzer Zeit im  
  
Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen angekommen. Dort packte Harry nur schnell  
  
ein paar Pullover, Hosen und schwarze, seidene Boxershorts (welch  
  
feiner Geschmack...(Stimmt echt nobel)) ein. Dies wickelte er  
  
notdürftig in einen Umhang. Als die beiden wieder aus dem  
  
Portraitloch kletterten spürte Harry unterschwellig, wie die Kälte  
  
ihre Klauen um seine Knöchel legte und sich mit langsam-tastenden  
  
Fingern ihren Weg nach oben suchte. Noch konnte er es ignorieren.  
  
Allerdings wurde das schon bald immer schwerer, denn ein stärker  
  
werdendes Zittern ergriff seinen Körper und die Kälte nahm mit jedem  
  
Schritt zu, bis die zwei Jungs an den Eingängen zu den Kerkern  
  
ankamen.  
  
Starke Krämpfe quälten den goldenen Jungen und raubten ihm alle Kraft. Er ließ sein Bündel einfach fallen. Selbst als seine Beine unter ihm wegknickten unternahm er nichts, sondern nahm es nur gleichgültig zur Kenntnis. Es war einzig und allein Draco zu verdanken, dass er nicht ungebremst mit dem Gesicht auf den harten Steinboden aufschlug.  
  
"Harry! Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Draco panisch, als er stützend  
  
den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen um seine Schulter legte.  
  
Harry hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr, als sich sein Körper zur Gänze  
  
der Kontrolle seines Gehirnes entzog und jetzt nur noch von Draco  
  
aufrecht gehalten wurde.  
  
Der Slytherin hob mit einer schnellen Bewegung Harrys Sachen vom  
  
Boden auf und nahm den von Kälte und Krämpfen geschüttelten Jungen  
  
auf den Arm, um ihn das letzte Stück des Weges zu tragen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so der flashback gefällt mir jetzt auf jeden Fall besser, als vorher. Der Rest geht so 


	5. Clean

@SilentJealousy: *rotwerdüberdieseskompliment* nee, des war nicht beabsichtig. Die sind halt einfach so geworden...  
  
@ten: hat das überarbeitete kapitel dir besser gefallen?  
  
Dank auch an Rikku, jessy und yvymaus für 's reviewn  
  
Das letzte kapitel war gequirlte scheiße und ich seh es auch ein. Ich bitte vielmals um entschuldigung. Die ganze geschichte gefällt mir nicht mehr wirklich. Es geht trotz dem weiter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
V. Clean  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Wieder erwachte Harry im Bett des blonden Slytherin, zitternd vor Kälte. Kraftlos zog er die Decke enger um sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er herauszufinden, ob es schädlich wäre sie zu öffnen. Nach einiger Zeit der Prüfung stellte sich die Umgebung als ziemlich dunkel heraus und Harry schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die doch fast schmerzhafte Helligkeit. Zwischen einzelnen Kälte Attacken nahm er die Eindrücke der Umgebung leicht betröppelt in sich auf.  
  
Die grünen Samtvorhänge waren zugezogen, nur durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen ihnen fiel Tageslicht herein. Er hatte also mindestens einen Tag verpasst. Gemächlich drehte Harry den Kopf auf die Seite und sein Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Draco. 'Eigentlich sollte es mich stören, dass er neben mir liegt.', dachte er bei sich. 'Ach und wieso? Immerhin ist das sein Bett und nicht deins. Außerdem bist du angezogen', antwortete ihm sein Gehirn. Auf einmal weiteten sich Harrys Augen geschockt. Denn er war NICHT angezogen! Er hatte nur noch seine Shorts an. 'Oh mein Gott! Hat er mich etwa...? Wieso zieht der mich einfach aus? Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Und...', dieser Gedankengang wurde jedoch von einem anderen, viel wichtigerem unterbrochen. 'Wieso geht es mir so gut?' diese Frage war allerdings berechtigt. Er hatte weder Bauchkrämpfe, noch Kopfschmerzen, er verspürte nicht, wie es normaler Weise der Fall gewesen wäre, den Drang sich ständig zu übergeben, die Helligkeit störte ihn nicht und die Kälte war letztlich vollkommen aus ihm gewichen. Das Wichtigste aber war, dass er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis hatte sich zu spritzen oder auch nur zu inhalieren. Ganz im Gegenteil, schon als er nur daran wurde ihm kotzübel. 'Das ist nicht möglich!' Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. "Wie ist das möglich?", sagte der Gryffindor zu sich selbst und weckte dadurch den Blonden neben sich auf.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er Harry leicht verschlafen. "Seltsamer Weise äußerst gut. Hast du mir irgendetwas gegeben?" "Nein. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Zauberspruch auf dich angewendet." Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco mit großen Augen an. "Du hast was?"  
  
"Du hast nicht mehr aufgehört zu zittern und zu kotzen.", fing Draco an zu erzählen, "Da hab ich langsam Panic bekommen. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, wie man mit Süchtigen auf Entzug umgeht. Tut mir leid, aber ich musste dich mit dem Stupur-Zauber (ich weiß, dass das komisch klingt) belegen. Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts ist wirklich ein Desaster! Es gibt massig Bücher mit Titeln wie "Die 100 besten Rezepte mit Molchaugen", aber kein einziges über Zaubersprüche die bei Drogenproblemen helfen. Fast hätte ich's aufgegeben, aber dann, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an, aber mein Kater hat mir ein Stück Pergament gebracht auf de 'Detractio Aroma" geschrieben stand. Ich hab nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht und den Spruch auf dich angewendet und danach hast du dich wieder beruhigt."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. Das Kapitel ist fertig und Harry Clean. Reviewt doch bitte *hundeblickaufsetzt* 


	6. Anmerkungen

Es könnte ziemlich lange dauern, bis das nächste kapitel kommt, weil ich die anderen jetzt erst mal soweit überarbeiten will, dass sie mir wirklich gafallen und ineinander stimmig sind.  
  
Falls jemand beta-reader werden will, kann er sich bitte melden. Ich brauch nämlich jemand, der alles nochmal kontroliert, auch vom inhalt her.  
  
So dann bis irgendwann  
  
Bye bye *wink* 


End file.
